DC Next Era Preview
by Armymax6
Summary: With Justice Liege Dead, and a world wide prejudice against super beings. Lex Luther and his VP Vandal Savage rose to power and became leader's of the world. They now let Villains who swear loyalty out onto the streets to claim there land. But a small resistance of Hero's still exists, and they aren't going down with out a fight


**Hey guys and gals. I'm back for any of you who were wondering. I have a quick few things to say. One is that I deleted all of my previous storys because I'm going for a fresh new start since I have taken a lot of time to improve my writing skills. but I will let you be the judge for how well I have done. The second thing is that this is a preview for a DC universe story I am writing, and if you like it leave a comment [also if you see a spelling mistake leave a comment, I still have dyslexia so I make quit a few mistakes.] The third thing is that I have started my sophomore year of high school and depending on who tough it is, I won't be able to update very often.** ** _Like I did in the first place_** **. So Any way**

 **Enjoy**

I hate Mondays. Everything bad that ever happens to me, happens on a Monday. School starts, works starts, everyone's cranky, I discover I have super powers, my mom disappears, I get hunted down, my superpower friends get captured, and what els... oh ya I'm being chased through the freezing cold snowy woods by a platoon of secret police. What could go wrong next?

I bob and weave between the dark dead tree's trying to lose the guy's, but I can't. Even flying I can't get away from them. Some of them have jet packs that can out fly me. Then again these guy's were trained to hunt down specials. I sail into a small clearing, void of trees, and turn to glance at my pursuers. There were at least ten guys, all using some form of speedy transportation to catch up to me. Two out of the ten were using jet-packs while the other eight were paired up and riding snowmobiles.

Not noticing where I was going, I smacked my back into a tree on the edge of the clearing. The sudden pain filled my mind, and all I could think about was how much my back hurt. I was only brought back to reality by the sound of something whistling past me, and the feeling of a metal net pulling me to the ground. As I struggle to untangle myself from the net, one of the soldiers slips through the net and clips a power inhibitor around my neck

"Finally got the bitch," the gravely voice of one of the soldiers.

"Took us long enough,"

One of the soldiers whistled and said "This one's quite a looker,"

"Cool off Jay,"

"Oh come on. You don't see a face like that on just any dame,"

"Dude did you just say "dame". You sound like your fifty,"

"So what?"

They all started to laugh, and while I did think it was funny, my mind was focused on other things. Without my powers I couldn't rip the net apart, and I couldn't fly away with the net still on me.

Than a large gust of wind came by, gently rolling me onto my back. MY mind must have been playing tricks on me because the wind felt like... soft hands. I could now see the soldiers. They were all dressed in winter cammo and had large helmets with one way glass covering their faces. They were in the middle of a conversation, when a white blur crashed threw the party and sent three guys flying.

"What was that!" A soldier said holding up his gun. Well, I say gun, but it was more like a bazooka that shot nets. The scared soldiers all went back to back, forming a large circle with guns facing outward. The white blur came back and spun around the circle once and disappeared. The soldiers were now holding air, and as they backed up in shock, three more guys were smacked by the blur and went flying.

"What the fuck is going on!?" a soldier cried out. That same soldier then disappeared in the blink of an eye. I could hear him screaming for a second or two before it was cut off by a thud. The last three guy's looked at each other nervously. I myself was scared out of my mind.

"Gabe, you grab the girl," the soldier on the right said pointing at me, " Jay, find our guns, I'll hold off that... thing," The soldier in the center , Gabe I presume, started shuffling through the snow over to me, while the soldier to the left, I would guess Jay, started randomly moving off into the forest. As soon as Gabe reached out to grab the net I was in, The blur came back and started to spin around him like a miniature tornado. Gabe was lifted into the air and launched towards the guy who had been barking orders. The two of them hit the ground and slid all the way across the snowy clearing.

The blur then came running across the clearing strait for me. In a fit of panic, I clawed and pulled on my inhibitor collar trying to get it off, with no luck. I raised my arms and closed my eye's waiting for the blur to kill me, but nothing happened. I slowly lowered my arms and opened my eye's to discover what the blur really was.

Standing in front of me in the white snow was a boy. He looked to be my age. His pale skin made him look like he frozen to death, and his skinny body made him look ill. Then came the weird part. His eye's and hair were white. The only difference between them. His pupil and a small black circle around the iris made it distinguishable from the whites of his eyes. He held out a hand and with a soft voice he said "Safe"


End file.
